Never is not forever
by pebbles-05
Summary: In progress- Bella has been with the Volturi the last 28 years. When she meets the cullens again what happens? Who is bellas true love and mate? and how does she discover this love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bella P.O.V**

I lay on the cold damp floor of the forest, not really breathing or taking anything in. Tears blocked my vision and cruel thoughts were going through my head. 'He's gone, He doesn't love you, he never did, he's left you'. The voice was taunting.

"Ahh so I see pretty boy Edward has finally left weak human bella". This time it was a different voice. Assuming another voice was in my head haunting me, I let sobs take over my body as I tried to bury myself in the cold earth and hide away forever. I was abruptly brought back to reality when a pair of ice cold hands gripped my arms tightly. Maybe he was back! Maybe he realised he loved me again! I turned around and came face to face with Victoria. Disappointment filled me. Hope filled me. I wasn't scared. I wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 1 The introduction

**Chapter One**

_28 years later..._

**Bellas P.O.V**

I sat up on the bed from daydreaming and stretched my arms. Today was the first day of college. This year I would be doing my second degree to be a doctor at the University of Alaska. I loved learning, I loved working as a doctor, but there is only so long you can work as one under the same degree and not age. Even if you moved location, people would still see the degree from 2007 and wonder how you looked still in your twenties – when you technically should be 40. I suppose you could make a fake degree- but it was somewhat fascinating to see how far medicine has gone in 20 – so years.

I had slowly gotten over Edward. I still had a piece of me which loved him very much but I had moved on, however I missed every member of the Cullen family every day. I was a mature beautiful woman now. Victoria had decided not to kill me but to make me live without Edwards love as she had to live without a mate. She tried to put me through 3 days of physical torture and a lifetime of mental pain. I wasn't going to let her win. I have hope that maybe someday I will meet my mate. Fate brought Edward and myself together for such a short time, but hopefully fate will come back and bring more love my way.

I threw on some trackies, a singlet and a coat, not bothering to do change my appearance- boys lusted over me now anyway. I had long blonde hair which was slightly wavy at the ends and blue eyes today. One of my powers was the ability of changing my appearance at free will. I generally keep my appearance the same 3-4 years at a time so people could keep recognizing me. It would be kinda odd if a 'different person' turned up to class as 'Alexis Volturi' every few days.

I raced down to the lecture room, but even with vampire speed I was still late. The lecturer glared at me and I took a seat close to the back so I could daydream without anyone noticing. I had spent some of the last 28 years working at hospitals to help others. Human blood did not phase me, another of my powers. I lived on animal blood. One of my strongest powers was that I could put up a mental and physical barrier to protect myself and other people.

I am the strongest vampire in the world as far as the Volturi know. The Volturi had asked me to join- almost immediately after I was changed. Aro sent Felix to find me they asked me to join as a guard. They realised my powers and I sat beside Aro on the throne as his personal guard. He was actually a really nice guy. He is like a grandfather to me. He lets me learn at university and work to keep me happy. To repay him I am there when he fought others and needed my help. People fear me. The Volturi weren't as bad as the Cullens' made out. They worked hard to keep peace between mortals and vampires- and they let me drink animal blood once they realised it was the only blood I could drink- I couldn't stand human.

The smell of vampire hit me and a soft calm voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "Do you mind f I sit here?" I looked up, the boy had blonde hair, golden eyes and scars all over his arms and face. "Sure" I said. It was just Jasper. Wait- my mind backtracked. JASPER CULLEN WAS HERE. I tried not to look in shock. Jasper was here. Did that mean the cullens were here? As my mind was going crazy he calmly introduced himself.

'I think the lecturer already hates me.' He whispered. 'I'm Jasper Whitlock. Its nice to see another Vampire around here'.

'Alexis Volturi' I blurted out and shook his hand.

He looked at me in shock. He was handsomer than I remembered.

'The Alexis Volturi?'

'The very one' I replied back curtly.

He took a few milliseconds,

'Then what are you doing here? Aren't you in line to the Volturi throne, guarding the Volturi blah de blah blah' he said under his breath waving his hands.

'What? Can't I have a life too?' I snapped back so low no human could hear.

'Sorry sorry.'

'No sorry, I didn't mean to snap'

'Whats with the blue eyes?'

'I can change my eye and hair colour' I did not want to go into any more details than that.

'Ah yes, heard about that. You're not radiating off emotions too- I gather thats the famous barrier I have heard stories of'

'Yes' I pretended not to know about his gift. 'I gather you can pick up emotions?' he nodded.

Trying to change the subject, I asked 'So what brought you to Alaska?'

'Well obviously the weather, and my father – Carlisle got a job in the hospital here'

'Thats pretty cool' I wanted to ask about the rest of his family- so I opted with:

'So do you have any others in your family?'

'Yes- I have a sister Rosalie and she is married to Emmett, then I have my mother Esme, my father Carlisle and I have another sister- Alice who is married to Edward- In fact alice was my ex wife'

'Wow- thats interesting' I was in shock. Alice with Edward?!? What was going on! I needed to find out.

'Sorry if this is too deep but why is your ex wife with your brother?'

'Its ok' he grinned at me, his honey eyes boring into my own. 'My brother fell in love with a human and was a sad sack for years. Turns out Alice comforted him a little too much'

'Wow... Thats... intense' I was even more shocked. Hurt was starting to pile up like bricks inside me.

'Yes it was a while ago now'

We sunk back into silence. My mind was spinning. Alice with Edward? Jasper single? How could this be? Edward has found love again? I felt shocked. I looked at jasper through my peripheral vision. He was looking good considering his wife had cheated on him. In fact he looked good. Very good.

HE IS SO HOT- my mind cried.

THIS IS NOT THE TIME. EDWARD AND ALICE my head countered back.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? HES EDWARDS BROTHER.

DUH! YOU ARENT ISABELLA SWAN ANYMORE. BE A WOMAN. SIT UP AND BE ALEXIS VOLTURI.

I sat up. The 2nd voice was right. Edward had moved on. I should have moved on too. They never had to know that I was Bella Swan, and maybe Jasper and myself could become friends without him even thinking about Bella swan.

Lecture suddenly ended- it went quicker than ever and I didn't even get the lecturers name. Everyone started to pack up their things. Jasper and myself swapped numbers and told each other we should meet up sometime. It is amazing how much things can change in an hour...

**_Review my lovelies. _**

**_The more reviews- the more chapters!_**

**_lots and lots of love,_**

**_Pebbs x_**


End file.
